<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Up by sunny (sunflow3rs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519283">Wake Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunny'>sunny (sunflow3rs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First Time Shifting, Forests, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, take off your clothes,” Bokuto said, still with the same happy smile that he always had, with his arm crossed on his torso. The strong muscles showed off beyond his shirt, evidencing the veins on his biceps, getting Atsumu all the attention. </p><p>Oh, <i>shit</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fic written full on English so please, take it easy on me okay :( It's something short I did for practice so tell me if you see any typo or any advices, alright :(. Now, let's enjoy BokuAtsu in a Werewolf AU cuz werewolves are so fucking amazing.</p><p>Btw, thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/minappletea">mint</a> for the idea. I don't know if I can dedicate works here, but this is for you lol. </p><p>Kisses &lt;3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, we’re here. Now what?”</p><p>The question sounded quite serene while Atsumu turned around on his heels with his long arm extended, pointing at the enormous forest that surrounded them. He seemed relaxed, as if the fact that they were in that place was something that happened every single day, faking a confidence that he didn’t know he could have. He faced Bokuto then, raising an eyebrow and waiting for an answer. </p><p>“Now, take off your clothes,” Bokuto said, still with the same happy smile that he always had, with his arm crossed on his torso. The strong muscles showed off beyond his shirt, evidencing the veins on his biceps, getting Atsumu all the attention. </p><p>Oh, <i>shit</i>. </p><p>In any other circumstances, Atsumu would be so glad to hear these words. He has been behind the man for so many months that he still didn’t believe that he was right there with him by his side. The two of them alone in the middle of nowhere. Asking for a strip. </p><p>If Atsumu ignored the why they were there, it was kinda like one of the wet dreams he had been fantasizing about. </p><p>“You aren’t planning to do it with all your clothes on, right?” Bokuto questioned before the silence that had been created between them. Atsumu gulped, looking at himself and the cute jeans that he had just bought, and he denied, moving his head left to right.</p><p>Atsumu raised his eyes and frowned after he saw the curiosity on Bokuto’s glaze. He had been dying for it whatever they were going to do since they talked about it a few days ago. He was so excited that he appeared in Atsumu’s last class before the ring sounded, and he hadn’t stopped jumping as a pumped dog since then. </p><p>“Fine,” Atsumu said, finally, taking a deep breath as his fingers tangled in his shirt, starting to pull it off. </p><p>Bokuto stayed right there, still with his arms crossed and the joyful face, watching Atsumu getting naked in a weird silence. The whole situation was weird, in fact, but the look that Bokuto threw to Atsumu topless torso was even weirder. His eyes were gazing at his abdomen as if he was waiting for something to happen. As if from Atsumu’s stomach an alien was going to split him in two. </p><p>“Do you like what you see?” Atsumu laughed, trying to hide his own nervousness, as he threw his shirt to somewhere. He stepped his own shoes to take them off, and then he looked at Bokuto again, with his hands on his belt, searching for the reply that he never got. </p><p>“You have a nice body,” he answered in a soft tone, his cheeks blushed and his eyes on the dirty ground. </p><p>Atsumu snorted delighted at it. It was hard to make Bokuto flustered about his unceasing flirtations because the old man always took them as a joke. It didn’t matter that Atsumu, literally, said out loud and right by his side that he was the hottest man he had ever known, that Bokuto would chuckle and with his arms upon his shoulder, he would declare that Atsumu was the funnier boy alive. </p><p>Then, seeing him with the face all red, trying to avoid Atsumu’s eyes because he was sure that the young man was capable of reading his mind - he wasn’t - was the sign that Atsumu needed to make some progress with their relationship. </p><p>Another <i>type</i> of progress. </p><p>“Thank you,” Atsumu smirked, taking off his belt at the time Bokuto turned around to give the man the privacy to be naked at all. Atsumu was delighted. He swore, if they weren’t ready to do… It, he would take the man and kiss him on the lips. But right now, he had to focus on other things. “It’s going to hurt?”</p><p>Bokuto mumbled, hearing the zipper of Atsumu’s jeans, his eyes on the trees trying to calm his own thoughts.</p><p>“I don’t really know,” he confessed. Atsumu paused his task to look at Bokuto’s back as if he had been tricked. “Hey! Akaashi said that it was different in each person…” He excused himself as if he was aware of the defrauded glaze that Atsumu was throwing. </p><p>Atsumu sighed. God, he didn’t want it to hurt. He took the jeans off, reluctantly, not wanting to continue whatever they were going to do. Bokuto noticed the mood change and he turned around, ignoring the naked body to just watch Atsumu’s face, eyes to eyes, trying to relax the atmosphere. Akaashi said that it was going to be worse if Atsumu was nervous too. </p><p>“It’s going to be okay,” Bokuto tried to calm him down but Atsumu was horrified. It was always easier to say when he was not going to be the protagonist! Oh my God… What if he dies trying to do this? What if that… monster kills him? </p><p>Just with his boxers on and in the middle of the forest, Atsumu was regretting all his life choices. He didn’t have to go that day to Bokuto’s workplace. He didn’t have to wait for him when he clearly said that he didn’t have to do it. He didn’t have to ignore the warning. The big neon light that screamed danger. The echoes in his mind that repeated one after one that he didn’t have to check what was happening that night. </p><p>He smelt that something bad was gonna happen and he couldn’t hide and wait for the trouble to disappear by itself. Not when Bokuto was involved in it. Bokuto, his friend since he entered college. Bokuto, the person he had been secretly in love for the first time they talked. </p><p>Bokuto, the person who at that moment walked closer to him to trap him with his giant and sexy biceps, hugging him and keeping him near to the warm beat of his heart. </p><p>Maybe it was because Atsumu loved him.<br/>
Maybe it was due to the fact that Bokuto was now his alpha, the werewolf that bit him, the one who created the monster that lived inside of himself and the only one who could relax every single bit of his body with just his scent.</p><p>Or maybe it was just because Bokuto had been his safe spot since a long time ago. Whatever was the reason, it gained that his fast beating went slower and his hyperventilation calmed down. </p><p>“You don’t have anything to be afraid of, Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto mumbled next to his ear and Atsumu swore that his whole body reacted to his delicate tone. “I’m here with you in this…”</p><p>Bokuto walked away when he noticed that Atsumu was relaxed enough to take control of himself again. He was worried about him. After he talked with Akaashi, he had been fearing that Atsumu would be mad at him for what he did. For biting him. For turning him into… A werewolf. He knew that he did something bad, that he played to be God and that the move didn’t go well. He knew that he shouldn’t do it… But he hadn’t other option. </p><p>Not when Atsumu was hurt and seconds to the death. </p><p>Atsumu closed his eyes and breathed, loud, almost humming. “What do I have to do?” He asked, ready to say hi to the wolf that slept inside of him. </p><p>Bokuto smiled, the excited glaze dominating his face again, proud of him. </p><p> “Just let it wake up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, you can talk to me on my Twitter (<a href="https://twitter.com/sanflowuers">here</a>) or ask me what the fuck happened in this AU on my CuriousCat (<a href="https://curiouscat.qa/sanflowuers">here</a>).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>